Haley Johnson
Haley Rose Johnson is a main protagonist of Better Together. She is the daughter of Amy Perez and Mr. Johnson, and the older sister of Nora Johnson. Her closest friends are Ashlynn Owens, Ernie Parker, and Jacob Harrison. She is “portrayed” by Kira Kosarin normally. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller as a 10-year-old. Personality Haley is very confident and tough. She is, for the most part, the opposite of her best friend Ashlynn. She likes to make trouble and doesn’t care much about school. She is also fairly sarcastic. Biography Pilot In this episode, Haley leaves for her a weekend with her family, but then she turns right around and comes back. Ashlynn tries to make her feel better. She also talks to Nora about it. Dance of a Lifetime In this episode, Haley and her friends are excited to go to their high school dance, Haley was excited to go woth a boy because she thought that it means she will have a boyfriend, but since she has no clue who she wants to go with, she ends up going with Ernie as friends. Family Games In this episode, Haley, her sister, Ernie, Jacob, and Jacob’s brother, Miles, intrude on the Owens family’s game night. James and Stephanie try to accept their kids’ friends being there. Family Nora Johnson Main article: Johnson Girls Nora is Haley’s younger sister, they get along very well, and are similar, such as that they are both a bit rebellious, and both make sarcastic comments sometimes. Nora is the only family member that seems to spend time and be involved in Haley’s life. Amy Perez Main article: Haley and Amy Amy is Haley’s mother, they don’t always see each other, as Amy has to work a lot. Amy is always honest with Haley (and Nora) about what’s going on in life, and what needs to happen. Amy and Mr. Johnson would fight because she didn’t think he was responsible and wanted him to do a better job of taking care of their daughters. Mr. Johnson Mr. Johnson is Haley’s father, he left in the first episode, and Haley has somewhat resented him since then for leaving her to take care of her younger sister by herself. Haley has said that if it weren't for him, she and Nora might spend more time at their own house instead of the Owens’ house. Friends Ashlynn Owens Main article: Ashlynn and Haley Ashlynn is Haley’s best friend, they are very close, despite being totally different. They hang out all the time, and Haley comes over to Ashlynn’s house multiple times a day. Their younger siblings are both also friends with each other. The two are basically inseparable and spend tons of time together. Ernie Parker Main article: Haley and Ernie Ernie is Haley’s close friend, they are alike in ways such as they both get suspicious of people, and they both aren’t always friendly to people. They don’t always agree on things, but they are still very good friends, and they both care about the people close to them. They get along most of the time. Jacob Harrison Main article: Haley and Jacob Jacob is Haley’s friend, they are similar in the sense that they both act tough and they will both do anything to protect their friends. They tease each other sometimes, but they still care a lot about each other and both want to protect each other despite the other one usually saying that they can handle themselves. Jack Owens Main article: Haley and Jack Jack is Haley’s friend’s brother, and her sister’s friend, they don’t usually hang out and don’t have much in common. Although they still care about each other and get along pretty well. Jack wanted to help Ashlynn help Haley when she and Nora were feeling sad. They get along fairly well for people who don’t hang out much. Miles Harrison Miles is Haley’s friend’s older brother, she had a brief crush on him in Family Games. When he said that Nora makes him laugh, Haley said that that’s her sister, and later when she said that Jacob is a Mr. Perfect, Miles said that’s his brother. When they are later seen, they seem to get along pretty well. James Owens Main article: Haley and James James is Haley’s best friend’s father who is a kind of father figure to her, they spend time together since Haley is always at the Owens’ house. He helps her sometimes with things and gives her fatherly advice because she no longer has her father around to give her that help. Overall, they seem to have a pretty good relationship. Stephanie Owens Main article: Haley and Stephanie Stephanie is Haley’s best friend’s mother who is a kind of mother figure to her, they spend time together since Haley is always at their house. Stephanie gives Haley advice about anything she asks because Haley’s mother is always at work, and can’t give her that help. Stephanie thinks Haley is the strong friend that Ashlynn needs. Trivia * Haley is the rebellious one of their group. * She is 17 years old. * Haley is best friends with Ashlynn Owens. * Her dad leaves in Pilot. * When Haley was Nora’s age, she looked exactly like Nora does now. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Students Category:Main Kids